La Tentation
by Tania-sama
Summary: Cela devait finir et vite! Il ne LUI résisterait plus longtemps. IL était si attirant, si bon, que malgré ça puissance il allait LUI sucomber et plonger dans les plaisirs infinis. Mais de qui s'agit ils? monde: Harry Potter


Monde : Sorcier, et les personnages sont à J.K Rowling

Attention scène très **...**

Pardon d'avance pour les fautes, je sais que ça peut gêner, je fais ce que je peux.

Bon alors voilà ! Après avoir écrit « les surprises d'une douche », je me suis laissée dire (surtout par Quatre8ss) que je devais écrire d'autre OS du même genre et de préférence plus longues (oui on m'a supplié pour qu'elles « grandissent » ^^)!

Donc tremblez chers lecteurs car moi Tania-Sama vous présente « La Tentation… » MOUAHAHAHA !! Hum, hum. Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes.

Je dédicace cette OS à **quatre8ss** qui à beaucoup fait pour moi et qui a eu le malheur (^^) de me conseiller de continuer à écrire ce genre de fic ! Et aussi à **Slaavy**, que j'adore et qui a attendu cet OS avec fébrilisation.

**

* * *

La Tent****ation…**

Il le savait, il le sentait. Cela progressait, augmentait en puissance de jour en jour. D'un instant à l'autre ces barrières voleraient en éclats !

Cela faissait déjà une pénible semaine qu'il résistait à cette horrible torture, lui affligeant sans relâche mille et une souffrances. Il allait bientôt craquer, il en était certain, car à le suivre partout et à toutes heures, il se tenait désormais au bord de la folie ! Lui, le plus puissant sorcier de son époque d'après les dires des sorciers après son exploit : la destruction du célèbre mage noir.

Toute cette histoire, cette plaisanterie, devait finir et vite ! Ça n'avait que trop duré. Il se souvenait avec une précision effrayante comment son calvaire avait commencé.

Regagnant son bureau comme tous les jours, il s'était assit sur son fauteuil en soupirant, sans se douter une minute de la présence étrangère. Mais rapidement et fatalement son regard était posé sur LUI !

Sa première réaction fut la surprise. Que pouvait il bien faire là ?! Et comment était il rentré dans son bureau sans qu'il ne l'ai remarqué ?

Se remettant de sa surprise première, il s'était alors mit à observer l'intrus. Il fallait bien avouer qu'IL avait un certain charme. Puissamment attirant, mais c'était le genre de puissance qui vous rendait aussi faible qu'un chaton venant de naître, et d'une attirance traîtresse qui vous brûlait quand vous l'approchiez de trop près.

Cet être étrange, présent dans son bureau, émettait pourtant la plus douce et la plus chaleureuse des lumière. Mais cette lumière, il le savait, n'était qu'une illusion démoniaque pour tenter le cœur des hommes à se corrompre, à sombrer dans les ténèbres et à se perdre dans la folie de l'enfer.

Il avait tenté, suite à SON étrange apparition dans sa vie, de l'éviter le plus possible. Mais rien à faire IL avait été encore plus têtu et plus tenace que lui, le suivant tous les jours, les heures et les minutes de la semaine. IL allait même le suivre jusqu'à la grande salle, dans le parc, le collant comme son ombre dans les couloirs de Poudlard !

Cet être perfide le tentait jour après jour, lui faissait ressentir d'horribles envies pécheresses, et venait même troubler ses nuits.

Honteusement il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'en pouvait plus et qu'il allait lachement céder face à ces avances peu discrètes. Il frémit d'horreur réalisant qu'il lui restait encore une semaine avant les vacances d'été et malgré le fait que cela soit sa dernière chance de salut, il pressentait sa perte.

Qui pouvait oser prétendre avoir réussit à lui échapper ?

IL était si beau, si lumineux. Possédant des couleurs chatoyantes et profondes, et surtout un don pour le défier et le rendre "tout chose".

Oui, il ne pouvait pas se mentir à lui-même. Il devait bien se rendre à l'évidence que dès le tout premier regard, le temps c'était arrêté, l'enfer s'était installé dans son être chauffant son corps de flammes ardentes, son estomac abritait des papillons de passion, sa bouche s'était asséchée aussi efficacement que le plus aride des déserts, et son cœur avait décidé de réveiller les morts en battant de plus en plus fort dans sa poitrine!

Le toucher, le goûter ! Pire qu'une drogue, IL était devenu en très peu de temps le pire des bourreaux, le plus grand fléau de tout les temps, l'arme préférée de Satan et surtout son monde.

Lui, n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, son esclave et son prisonnier. Il ferait tout pour lui, pourvu qu'il reste toujours près de lui et qu'il puisse le goûter. Il priait à s'en tuer que tout cela ne soit pas un jeu cruel visant à le détruire à petit feu.

Mais il ne devait pas craquer, céder à la tentation, LUI céder !

Il devait lutter encore une semaine et IL disparaîtrait de sa vie à jamais ! Il pourra enfin être tranquille, respirer et reprendre le cours de sa vie là où elle s'était arrêtée: le jour de sa maudite apparition dans son bureau.

C'était maintenant que tout ce jouait ! L'issu de ce face à face allait déterminer sa victoire ou sa défaite contre LUI. Il venait d'arriver au point critique où l'équilibre de sa santé mentale et physique allait se rompre, malgré son expériences des combats, des dures épreuves de la vie qui avait toujours surmonté et ces talents.

En ce jour, lui, le plus grand sorcier de l'époque, Albus Dumbledore, se jeta sur le pauvre paquet de bonbons aux citron et le dévora passionnément et en entier. Et c'est comme ça que la légende du dévoreur des bonbons aux citron apparut.

**Fin.**

* * *

_MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Alors, vous êtes vachement déçus hein ?! Oui, ja sais, ça à tendance à se répéter, mais c'est pour mieux vous surprendrent mes enfant...! (rire satanique)_

_Alors Quatre8ss, qu'est ce que tu en pense ? Et toi Slaavy ?_

_Heu…désolé mais j'ai pas réussis à faire plus long ! _

_Pas frapper l'auteur._

_Aller, plein de review et je vous promet de me casser la tête pour vous écrire d'autre OS comme ça hihi ! ( meme si je suis en periode d'exam, bac S dans 3 semaines aïe! bonne chances à tout le monde pour les études et/ou le travail)_

_Merci d'avoir lu et bonne journée ^^. _


End file.
